1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a composite body including multiple layers that comprise polymeric material. More specifically, the invention relates to a composite body including a foam shell that defines a cavity and an elastomeric layer that is disposed over the foam shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite bodies including multiple layers that comprise polymeric material are well known in the art and are used for a range of applications. Such composite bodies may provide many benefits including, but not limited to, ease of manufacture, freedom of design, structural functions, and aesthetic superiority compared to articles that are formed from non-polymeric or non-composite polymeric materials. One particular field in which composite bodies have found beneficial use is for the manufacture of figures or articles such as but not limited to mannequin bodies. In particular, by forming various layers in a mannequin body from polymeric materials, diverse body shapes and features may be produced with expediency, good structural and performance quality. Such benefits also apply to any article having a complex shape and for which aesthetic features are among the features of primary importance, but for which there is a desire for the articles to withstand conditions associated with handling, exposure to sunlight, exposure to slightly elevated temperatures and other environmental conditions like those that may be experienced during transport or when the articles are maintained or displayed in a confined space that is exposed to direct or indirect sunlight.
Mannequin bodies, in particular, have been manufactured in the past based upon various quality specifications. At the lowest tier of quality, blow-molded plastic mannequin bodies have been prepared and sold. However, such mannequin bodies generally have a limited appeal and possibly a short useful lifespan due to the inability to withstand typical environmental conditions to which mannequin bodies are exposed over time. For example, due to the fact that mannequin bodies are often displayed in storefront windows, mannequin bodies potentially display UV degradation (resulting in discoloration and other forms of degradation) and may be exposed to elevated temperatures, which may also result in discoloration and/or breakdown in structural features and properties. However, due to the rate and cost of production, these types of mannequins have and maintain a considerable market presence. Higher quality mannequin bodies are available that are formed from polymeric materials that are better able to withstand the environmental conditions to which mannequin bodies are typically subjected. For example, mannequin bodies constructed of glass reinforced polyester-based polymers provide higher strength and may be better able to withstand elevated temperatures, as compared to blow-molded mannequin bodies, but the labor involved in their manufacture makes then more costly. Application of non-composite, non-reinforced polyurethane has also been utilized for the preparation of mannequin bodies. However, the cost associated with the molding process does not lend itself to the manufacture of a small number of a particular style and the forms made by this method tend to be heavy, making them less desirable when being assembled as a display.
Construction of a mannequin body using a composite structure allows many of the advantages of the various methods of production to be incorporated and addresses issues associated with individual methods. However, existing mannequin bodies having a composite structure with multiple urethane layers often require an overcoating on the urethane layer to provide acceptable aesthetic properties. Traditional overcoatings are formed from acrylic resins, which provide generally smooth finishes and are often paintable. Further, such mannequin bodies tend to be expensive due to the need for higher volumes of material to form the layers of the composite structure. Further still, such mannequin bodies may be vulnerable to physical impact, which may irreparably damage the appearance of the mannequins.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need to further improve upon existing composite bodies, especially those having complex shapes and for which aesthetic features are of primary importance such as mannequin bodies, by developing composite bodies that are able to withstand elevated temperatures, exposure to UV light, and physical impact while maintaining acceptable aesthetic qualities.